


日落

by Passavior



Category: Original Works
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passavior/pseuds/Passavior
Summary: 最后一炮（或好几炮）





	日落

1  
她来了。  
窗子没有关好，窗帘在月光中轻轻摆动，她掀起的睡裙堆在腿间，拉住他的手抚摸自己，被夜风浸透的皮肤冰凉，比那些绸缎还要滑腻。床笫微微摇晃，她漫不经心地耸动腰肢，俯下身来，松脱肩带自颈窝滑落，露出雪白的乳沟，胸膛随呼吸起伏，深红色的乳头在蕾丝边缘摩擦，他不记得曾送给她这种款式。  
猎人的婚后生活聚少离多，几乎不再记得妻子的样貌。她体态丰腴婀娜，肉欲浑然，正将挡住双眼的长发撩向肩后，轻盈的稻金色仿佛溶化的月晕，令人目眩地环绕着她。范海辛抚摸她的面庞，叹息她的名字，细密的长睫毛颤抖，她湿润的唇瓣在他手心印下痕迹。  
“错了。”她耳语，将他的手温柔而不容置喙地按下，并起双腿，以大腿内侧套弄他的阳具，范海辛难以自制地挺腰，她开始喘息，自喉间吐出黏腻而喑哑的呻吟，血色自她裎露的乳房蔓延，如同祭祀冬神。范海辛握住她的圆臀，那里因用力而肌肉紧绷，腰肢深深下陷，她向前爬行，长发垂下，遮住了月光。骤然松懈的皮肉吞陷了他的手指，她发出细微尖叫，体内一阵阵抽搐，交合的通道狭窄而甜蜜，热烈亲吻他的阳具，她骑着他的动作粗暴异常，比野兽还要渴望，范海辛扶住她的腰，她不耐烦地一次次撩开头发，在他颈侧啮咬，肩头鼓起冷森森的弧度。  
这是一场狂热的性爱，但直到范海辛射在她体内，他始终没能看清她的脸。

2  
范海辛穿过黑色门廊，将湿润的雾气甩在身后。自他回国以来，上海连着下了三四天雨，朋友说常理已经在这座城市陨落，并不完全是夸张。约他碰面的这家酒吧规模不大，人倒是不少，室内闷热，场中舞娘冲人群勾勾手指，金发假得过分，却足够蛊惑世人。  
猎人敏锐的嗅觉为汗臭和数种刺鼻的毒品气息所迷惑，他皱起眉头，挤过乌压压的一片喧嚷，搜寻朋友的身影。射灯向黑暗中胡乱扫动，闪出一张张扭曲的面目，音乐震耳欲聋，舞娘滑跪到台前，胶皮短裤和吊带袜之间露出一节滚圆的大腿，无数往她袜子里塞钞票的手皆贪恋片刻肌肤之亲，在洁白刺眼的肌肤上留下轻重不一的红痕。她无动于衷，犹如被描绘为女子的自由之神。范海辛抬起眼睛，迎着射灯与她对视，她——他眨了眨眼睛，卷起领带叼在齿间，嘴唇猩红沾染 ，由上而下，一颗颗解开衬衫扣子，饱涨胸肌在腹间落下阴影，手指暗示性划过中线，在胯前分开，顶胯扭腰，以一种男性鲜能具有的柔韧翻身站起，就这么径直跳下舞台，消失在丝绒幕布后。  
范海辛立刻拔足追赶，人群抱怨着被他推开，幕布后空无一物，血腥气如一根渔线捆住他的心脏，酒吧后门虚掩，门口泅着一滩雨迹。他握住门把，有片刻犹豫，拔出腰间银楔。-  
已是黄昏，小巷中亮起了昏暗路灯，雨幕无休无止，连接阴沉天空与肮脏大地。在路灯笼罩的一片椭圆牢笼中，德古拉扯下假发，将额发向后抹去，他轮廓生硬，却化着浓妆，夸张眼影和假睫毛如今在台下显得有些滑稽，一双圆圆杏眼好像燃烧的鲜血，这践踏性别的美丽从未属于人类。蝙蝠群张开翅膀，在他们头顶盘旋，范海辛跨下台阶，向他走去，没有一滴雨水落在他身上。  
“师哥。”德古拉的眼神从银楔移到猎人脸上，獠牙过分腼腆，“好久不见。”

3  
他们在大学念的是法律，德古拉经常在教学楼通宵，似乎从来不需要睡眠。对于大多数同学来说，他显得喜怒无常而难以接近，一个这样性格的人往往不会热衷于构筑社会共识。范海辛当时是他的反例，按部就班，性格温和，人际关系通达，给导师打杂的时候对某些让班长代答到的人睁一只眼闭一只眼。所以很难解释他在毕业舞会当晚的罪恶感，彼时隔着一面墙就是舞厅，音乐和人声震得墙壁发麻，这是学弟趴在墙上扭过头来告诉他的，而他甚至连学弟脖子上的领带都没解开。当年很流行宽松版型的西装，德古拉从掉到脚面的西裤里抽出双腿，苍白细长，和十年后比起来就像没发育的少女，他无辜的圆眼睛已经含着血色，范海辛还以为是情欲后的水光。  
现在这种罪恶感仍旧存在，区别是他已经成为久负盛名的吸血鬼猎人，在酒吧后的暗巷操他宿命中追逐的大敌。银楔从德古拉肩胛刺入，化作流动的绳网，反剪在身后的手臂青筋暴起，撑破皮囊的骨骼和利爪被银索细密绞缠，有种介于捕猎野兽和玩弄情人之间的暧昧情状。吸血鬼之血染红了衬衣，他双目赤红，粗重喘息，可能是因为猎人草率扯下裤腰就插进他后穴，也可能是因为猎人的血滴在了他脊背上。  
解开的衬衫起不到任何防护作用，他的乳房和奶头都在粗糙的砖墙上磨得生疼，但吸血鬼不会因此受伤，他只是忍受着无穷尽的涨痛和麻痒，咬牙不肯为这种耻辱的交合发出声音。与性快感相比，世间所有的酷刑都显得太过单纯。为了控制他的反抗，猎人把他顶得很紧，使得他两腿大大张开，很费力才能踩到地面，从小腿肚到穴道都因为这别扭的姿势剧烈收缩，每当猎人强行突破封锁，抵达柔软吞咽着的内部时，便能从与吸血鬼紧贴的胸口感受到一阵战栗。  
舞会结束之后，德古拉在他脖子上留下一圈浅浅的齿印，“你把我弄疼了。”学弟不怎么抽烟，对弥散在室内的烟雾皱起鼻子。蝙蝠群早已散去，大雨将他们浇筑在永夜之中，范海辛拔出银楔，吸血鬼短期内无法恢复力量，向后仰倒在他怀里。  
猎人摩挲着怀中人干裂的嘴唇，像把玩利刃般触碰那些獠牙，德古拉难以控制嗜血的欲望，痴迷地舔舐他的手指。  
“带我去寻找太阳。”

4  
“你救不了任何人。”  
人造之神在容器中运行，燏光照亮四壁，巨大空旷的隔离室仿佛黄金所铸。吸血鬼和猎人并肩站在栈桥上，俯视着城市核心，它几乎走到寿命的尽头，光芒仍旧美丽，却不再提供任何热量。人们创造了神，却未预料到它终将死去，政府组织市民向城外撤离，更多人坚信无论逃得多远，都将被卷入神明的陨落。  
“在它诞生之前，我从未想过能直面太阳。”德古拉的侧脸蒙着一层黄金面纱，他转过眼睛，晨昏线因此后退。“你为什么回来？”  
“我来看看不死的诅咒能否被死亡破解。”范海辛顺着栈桥往前走，越接近容器，越接近辉煌而注定的宿命，它吞没一切。德古拉脚步无声，他不由回头确认，吸血鬼对他咧齿一笑：“我好想咬你。”

5  
范海辛把银楔还给教堂，他从没信过教，仍在胸前划个十字，闭眼祈祷，内容主要是希望主能宽恕他把圣器作为性爱道具使用。毕业后，他曾经为权威部门工作，后来离开编制，以独立猎人的身份四处游荡，即便是在最古老的岩堡中，也不存在真正能够逃离死亡的灵魂。  
吸血鬼在教堂外的墓园里等他，周围的树上歇满了蝙蝠，德古拉手指上吊着一只小野兽，彼此亲昵地絮语。  
“这好不卫生。”范海辛指出。  
德古拉狡辩：“错了。这是唯一的救赎。”  
他向他张开怀抱：“来吧，吻我。”


End file.
